cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CT-5297
:"I can see why you are considered one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy." :-Darth Vader CT-5297, nicknamed "'Slash Fett" '''was a Mandalorian warrior and bounty hunter. Slash was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Born in 32 BBY on the watery world of Kamino, Blast was trained by the Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Walon Vau to become a clone commando in the Grand Army of the Republic. Slash, was raised by Jango Fett as his ''"son". After the death of Jango Fett during the First Battle of Geonosis, Slash was forced to live alone and decided to travel the galaxy. Deciding to live up to his father's legacy, Slash became a bounty hunter, where at an early age, at the start of 20 BBY, he started to take up jobs for Jabba the Hutt and eventually ended up gaining fame and notoriety, despite his young age. Customizing his own Mandalorian armor, Slash would be known as a Mandalorian for the rest of his life. When the Empire was formed in 19 BBY, it was the perfect environment for Fett. During this time he married a female Kiffar bounty hunter named Sintas Solik. The two would have a child named Ailyn Solik. Slash was just 16 years old, and Sintas was just 18 years old when they married. Slash become known as the galaxy's best bounty hunter of the next several decades, often working for the Empire. Slash would often work alongside his wife whenever Vader contracted them. He collaborated with Darth Vader on several occasions, and the Sith Lord even developed a begrudging respect for the bounty hunter. Fett made his most notable bounty in the year of 3 ABY, when he captured Rebel hero Han Solo, and brought him to Jabba. A year later, during the Battle of the Great Pit of Carkoon, Fett fought against the group of Rebels. However, he was knocked into the mouth of the Sarlacc by Solo. Though no one in recorded history had ever escaped from the Sarlacc, Fett was able to escape, although not entirely unscathed. Thanks to his iron will and Mandalorian armor, he was able to fight his way out of the beast's belly, killing the Sarlacc. Back in action, he continued his work as a bounty hunter. When Boba Fett made a promise to a dying Fenn Shysa, Fett became Mandalore and eventually led the Mandalorians through the Yuuzhan Vong War, as Slash would work alongside Boba. Originally working as a mercenary for the invaders, Slash later helped the New Republic in their battle against the extragalactic aliens. When the Yuuzhan Vong assaulted Mandalore and bombarded the surface, a large deposit of Mandalorian iron was unearthed, ironically helping strengthen the Mandalorians. Later, during the Second Galactic Civil War, Boba, who was still leading the Mandalorians, was plagued by his ailing health. At this time, Slash's health was starting to fall, but he would still continue his jobs as a bounty hunter. During this time, Slash would meet his granddaughter Mirta Fer, after he and his wife and daughter were separated in 3 ABY, when he fell into the Sarlacc. He also discovered a recorded message from his wife, saying that she loved him always and that she knew he would survive his predicament. Her final words were that she glad she met Slash for he was the love of her life, and grateful for their daughter. He would also meet his daughter who forgave him after he had supposedly left. Biography Early Life(32 -19 BBY) :"Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clones for himself. Curious, isn't it?" :"Unaltered?" :"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile, no behavior modification and no growth acceleration." :-Lama Su on Slash Fett Slash was created by Kaminoans as an unaltered clone, at the request of his "father," Jango Fett, before the start of the Clone Wars. He was intended to be both Jango's heir and "Jaster's legacy." As a young boy, Fett grew up on the planet Kamino. Jango raised and cared for him with the assistance of the Kaminoan, Taun We, who ultimately took on the role of being a foster mother to him. Fett was aware of the fact that he was a clone of his father, however, he would often question his conception. Jango assured his son that he was a "true clone" and his real son. As a child Slash never attended school at all; instead he gained much knowledge from his travels with his father and the books he borrowed from the local library. He was also very fond of books, especially those about starfighters, which he often borrowed and read from the library of Tipoca City. Sometime before the Clone Wars, Slash met Sith Lord Count Dooku (Darth Tyranus), who had hired his father to take up bounties that would be beneficial to him and his master in the events that followed. On one such mission Boba accompanied Jango to the planet of Kuat, where Jango used the boy as bait to lure his bounty into the open. Afraid, the young Fett threw a thermal detonator and fled into the tents. Once he located the boy, the colonist was horrified to learn the young boy was the son of the man sent to kill him. Jango, having finished assassinating the remaining members of the camp, tracked down Slash and demanded that Larbo release his son, slashing his way through the tent's canopy. Disgusted, Larbo asked what kind of man would use his own son as bait, and Slash simply replied, "Only a son can know his father's heart". After killing his bounty, Boba escaped with his father on their ship and informed the Count of their successful mission. Boba would often accompany his father to the training sessions with the other clones where he taught them basic combat skills. Geonosis After a confrontation with Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slash and his father would head on to Geonosis, but would end up meeting Obi-Wan Kenobi after they realized that he had tracked them. Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian